


Bought and Paid For

by Nepthys



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepthys/pseuds/Nepthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rent boy!Sam. Dirty talk, a bit of kink, a passing flirtation with handcuffs, and extremely messy sheets. Smut galore, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bought and Paid For

Sam stood in front of Gene, chin held high. The room was in semi-darkness, lit only by the dim bedside lamp.   
   
"So, you're mine for the night, then, are you."  
   
Sam swallowed. "That's right - Mr. Hunt."  
   
Sam's eyes raked up the length of his client. Attractive, in a clearly masculine sort of way; confident and assertive – just the way Sam liked them. Not to mention those long, long legs…  
   
"Right then, you can start by stripping – slowly, mind you – and tell me what's on the menu."  
   
"The menu….?"  
   
"You know, what services you offer."  
   
"Oh. Right." Sam took off his leather jacket and discarded it over a chair. He bent to pull off his boots and socks, then straightened and started to undo the buttons of his shirt, holding eye contact with Gene, direct and knowing.  
   
"Well, I provide full service, so I can suck you off," his hands slid down slowly to the next button, "or use my hands on your cock." Gene was watching him fixedly, a hot gleam in his eyes as Sam continued to slowly unfasten his shirt, pulling it out of the waistband of his jeans.  
   
"I could fuck you..." He glanced down the length of Gene's body, seeing the outline of his erection. "…or you could fuck me." He licked his lower lip, gratified to see Gene's cock twitch in the confines of his trousers.  
   
Sam slid the shirt off his shoulders and dropped it to the floor. His hands drifted slowly over his chest and down to the zip on his jeans, letting his client get a good look at what he'd bought.  
   
"You're good, are you?"  
   
Sam nodded, allowing himself a small smile. "_Very_ good." His eyes flicked up to Gene's. "So I'm told. Satisfaction guaranteed."  
   
Gene snorted. "Cocky little bastard, aren't you."  
   
Sam's smile took on a knowing air as he unfastened the top button and slowly slid down the zip, his trousers now resting low on his hips, exposing himself to Gene's view. Gene raised an eyebrow. "No undies: you really are a filthy boy."  
   
"Easier access," said Sam, "for clients who want a quickie." He slid his trousers over his hips and they fell to the floor, leaving him completely naked.  
   
Gene had quickly discarded his coat and tie, and his shoes, but stopped there, drinking in the sight of Sam before him.   
   
"Very nice. But I don't want a quickie, you little whore. I've got you for the night. Bought and paid for, remember."  
   
Sam straightened, chin held high once more, his cock swelling under Gene's appreciative gaze. "I know," he said, "and I'm all yours."  
   
A wolfish grin spread across Gene's face. "That's right, lad. Mine to use however I see fit. Right. Before we get any further, did you bring what we agreed?"  
   
Sam nodded towards a brown paper bag on the table.  
   
Gene went over and emptied the contents onto the bed. "Bloody hell," he muttered. He glanced up at Sam appraisingly. "This, I think." He held up a black leather collar and began to move slowly towards Sam with a predatory air that made Sam shudder in anticipation.   
   
"Now, be a good lad and hold still." Gene fastened the collar around his neck, leaving it loose enough so as not to constrict his breathing, but a firm enough fit for Sam to be able to feel it. Gene trailed his fingers along Sam's jaw and down the column of his neck, sending shivers through him. He tugged on the collar, pulling Sam closer to him and kissing him with bruising force.  
   
Sam writhed; the length of his body pressed up against Gene, the sensitive skin of his erect cock rubbing against the rough fabric of Gene's trousers.   
   
They broke apart, both breathing heavily. Sam looked up at Gene from under lowered lashes, his hips still moving in small thrusts against Gene's thigh.  
   
Gene sucked in a breath, taking in Sam's swollen moist lips, and the shadow of the lashes on his cheeks. "Christ, you're like a bitch in heat."  
   
He jerked his head towards the bed "Get yourself over there, tart."  
   
Sam licked his lower lip. "Do you want me on my knees or on my back?"  
   
"On your back, like the whore you are."  
   
Holding Gene's gaze Sam headed towards the bed, keeping his movements unhurried and sensuous, and lay down.  
   
"Spread your legs."  
   
He complied, bending his knees and letting them fall to either side. Gene stepped closer to the bed, his eyes seeming to darken as he watched Sam.  
   
"Hold yourself open."  
   
Sam closed his eyes for a moment. He took a breath, and slid his hands down the outside of his thighs to his buttocks, and eased his cheeks apart, feeling vulnerable and exposed.  
   
"Look at you." Gene's voice had gone hoarse.   
   
He leaned over and slid a finger into Sam. It went in smoothly, with little resistance. Gene's lips quirked. "You are a little professional, aren't you? Already well slicked and stretched."  
   
Gene paused, feeling around with his finger. "You haven't had another client today, have you?"  
   
Sam's lips twitched but he shook his head, giving a quiet moan as Gene pushed his finger in as deep as it would go.  
   
"Good; I don't want some other punter's sloppy seconds." Gene eased another finger into him, twisting slightly.  
   
"It's just lube. I wanted to be ready for you."  
   
"Did you, now. Well, next time wait till you get here."  
   
A third finger stretched him further, and Sam's breath hitched in his chest.  
   
"Would you rather do it for me?" Sam panted out.  
   
"No, I want to watch you do it. Want to watch you pushing your fingers into your own arse, you filthy boy."  
   
Sam bucked up from the bed as long fingers found his prostate, Gene watching him with a wolfish smile. Gene's fingers stroked him again then abruptly withdrew, leaving Sam with an empty ache.   
   
He slapped Sam's bottom. "On your knees, now, lad."  
   
Seeing Gene reaching for his flies, Sam eagerly did as he was told and braced himself, having a pretty good idea of where this was going.  
   
A moment later he felt Gene's thick cock pushing into him, arrogantly making a place for itself. Without waiting for Sam to adjust, Gene pulled back and thrust in again, deeper this time. And again. He was still clothed, having only freed his cock, and the zip and buttons of his trousers dug into Sam with every stroke.  
   
God, Gene must be desperate to get down to it so quickly; perhaps this evening wouldn't last as long as he had anticipated. Sam moaned and pushed back against him, urging him on. Neither of them would last long at this rate.  
   
Gene shoved further into him, now gripping him tightly round the waist as he buried himself deep, stretching Sam more but keeping his movements small and exactly angled to rub against Sam's prostate. Sam writhed and shifted his balance onto one arm in order to touch himself but Gene batted his hand away sharply with a growl.  
   
Oh, God, a bit more of this and he would come anyway; he could feel the heat coiling in his gut, and suddenly Gene stopped, buried inside him, and Sam felt him pulse as he came. He pushed himself back onto Gene, so close to coming himself, and then felt Gene's hand at the base of his cock and _oh yes_, his balls tightened—and Gene squeezed, hard. Sam gave a pained yell.  
   
"Not yet, you little slut." Gene growled into his ear. "I've got other plans for you."  
   
Sam felt Gene pull out abruptly, leaving him groaning in frustration and twitching at the loss. The next moment he gasped as he felt a dildo being pushed firmly into him - the other item he'd agreed to bring along. It wasn't quite angled to reach his prostate but it filled him, holding him open.   
   
Gene smacked his arse with the palm of his hand. "On your back. Legs up again."  
   
Sam quickly rolled over and spread his legs, knees bent. He looked up at Gene, waiting, panting slightly, reeling from the sudden change of direction.  
   
Gene smiled. "Good lad. I do like my whores obedient."  
   
He leaned over to reach for something in the drawer of the bedside table.  
   
"I also like them restrained." He dangled a pair of handcuffs over Sam's chest.  
   
Sam took a sharp breath: they hadn't discussed this. "It'll cost you more," he managed to croak.  
   
But he didn't resist as Gene lifted his arms above his head and closed one end of the cuffs around Sam's wrist. "As I remember it, you're already bought and paid for, and mine for the whole night," Gene reminded him.  
   
Sam closed his eyes, swallowing thickly as Gene looped the handcuffs through the iron bedstead and fastened the end around Sam's other wrist. Oh god. He really was helpless now: chained up and spread open. He opened his eyes to see Gene watching him closely, a calculating look on his face.  
   
"Now then, you little tart. That was nice. Very nice. For a warm-up."  
   
Gene leaned down and slowly licked a wide path along the length of Sam's slightly deflated cock, making it twitch in response. He pulled back.  
   
"You see, I need to go and get cleaned up a bit, but I want you ready and raring to go for me."  
   
Gene feathered his fingers over the head of Sam's cock, and Sam felt himself surge and harden again under his touch. Seeming satisfied, Gene ran his hand down the shaft and caressed his balls.  
   
"Because by the time I get out of that bath and pour myself a drink I'm going to be ready for round two."  
   
Gene's hand found the end of the dildo and twisted it, pushing it in a little further, and Sam arched up off the bed, pulling the chain of the handcuffs taut.   
   
Gene leaned close and ran his tongue along Sam's exposed neck, over the collar to his jaw. He stopped, his lips by Sam's ear, and spoke in a low melting tone.  
   
"Which means I will want to fuck you again. And it will be hard. And it will last a while, seeing as how I've already taken the edge off."  
   
Sam moaned, fully erect once more. Gene leaned back and his gaze raked over him, clearly enjoying the sight of Sam's body stretched out on display, cock straining upwards.  
   
"Jesus. You just can't get enough, can you, you randy bitch. You do understand that if you come before I tell you to I will have to punish you?"   
   
Sam's mouth went dry. He nodded, holding Gene's gaze.  
   
"You're just a cheap prossie and I'm a copper: I can do pretty much what I want to you. You'd do well to remember that."  
   
"Yes, Mr. Hunt," Sam replied, trying to sound as meek as possible.   
   
Gene grinned. With another hard slap to Sam's bottom Gene stood and made his way to the bathroom, shedding his clothes as he went. At the doorway he turned to look back. "Oh, and hold that pose: I like the view."  
   
***  
   
It was a little while before Gene returned and it felt like a lifetime to Sam, chained to the bed, the chafing at his wrists adding a delicious edge to the sense of anticipation. The dildo felt thick and solid inside him, providing a constant pressure and heightened sensations every time he moved.   
   
Towel wrapped around his waist, Gene was regarding him closely as Sam writhed a little on the bed.   
   
"Have you any idea what you look like… Bloody gorgeous lying there; collar around your neck and that thing sticking out of your arse. Holding you open. For me."  
   
He stepped closer, his eyes darkening with lust as Sam moved, slowly and deliberately, his muscles flexing and tightening provocatively under Gene's heated gaze.  
   
"Do you like being fucked?" Gene asked, his voice low and gravelly and oddly serious.  
   
"Yes, I do," Sam replied with a wanton roll of his hips, his voice low and sultry. "I love it. I love having a cock in me."   
   
Gene gave a wry smile. "Just as well in your line of work. Suppose it means you get a lot of job satisfaction."    
   
Sam nodded, watching fixedly as Gene unhitched his towel, dropping it to the floor.  
   
"In that case, I think I'll take you up the arse again; on your back this time. Would you like that?"  
   
Sam nodded again, distracted by the sight of Gene's cock as it twitched strongly, starting to thicken and fill again.  
   
"Oi! I'm not just paying to stick my cock in you; I want a bit more enthusiasm. I want to hear you enjoying yourself. Which means you'd better moan like the common whore you are. Do you understand me?"  
   
"Yes! Yes, Mr. Hunt!" Sam blurted out.  
   
Gene moved onto the bed. "There's a good lad," he murmured, running his hand up Sam's chest and along his arm to where he was secured at the wrist.   
   
"Time to move you, I think."  
   
Sam felt one cuff being released and Gene tugged him up onto his knees, into Gene's arms. He pulled Sam close and kissed him, slowly and gently this time. His tongue pushed in and licked along the roof of Sam's mouth in a sensual movement and Sam was so aroused that he barely noticed Gene positioning his wrists behind his back. Belatedly, he felt the loose cuff being clicked into place and realised he was bound once more.  
   
Gene pulled back a little and looked at him. "I'm going to give you such a good fucking," he growled. "You aren't going to want anyone else up there after you've had the Gene Genie." He ran a hand up Sam's arm and over the collar to cup his jaw and rubbed his thumb over Sam's bottom lip.  
   
"But first, you're going to put this lovely mouth to good use."  
   
Gene released him and lay back on the bed, arms behind his head, waiting.  
   
Sam shifted around awkwardly, forced to spread his legs for balance and acutely aware of the dildo lodged firmly in him. He managed to kneel by Gene's side and leaned forward, licking a wide stripe along Gene's cock down to his balls.   
   
Gene gave a low groan, one hand coming to rest on the back of Sam's neck, slowly stroking the soft skin at the edge of the collar. Sam traced delicately around Gene's balls with his tongue before taking the stiffening cock into his mouth. For a moment Sam just held him there, resting against his tongue, then he began to suck very gently.   
   
"That's it." Gene breathed.   
   
Gene's other hand stroked idly along Sam's back and between his cheeks, running his fingertips gently around Sam's tightly-stretched hole.   
   
"Christ, you're good." Gene murmured, taking hold of the dildo and pulling it slowly out of him.   
   
Sam sucked more firmly, feeling Gene's cock swelling thickly against his tongue. He began to slide the hardened shaft in and out of his mouth, sucking deeper on every other stroke. Gene growled and Sam switched his attention to the head, running his tongue around the crown and slit and tasting pre-come. He felt Gene pushing the dildo slowly back into him and spread his legs a little wider.   
   
"You like that, don't you, filthy bitch."  
   
Sam hummed his agreement.  
   
Gene grasped the collar firmly and Sam took this as a signal for him to move more, pushing himself back onto the dildo then forward to take Gene deeper, feeling the collar around his neck restricting his movements as he set up a steady rhythm.  
   
"Jesus. Just look at you. Bet you can take cock in both ends at the same time, can't you."  
   
Sam moaned again, grazing the head of Gene's cock with his teeth.  
   
Gene hissed, pulling the dildo free. "I think that's enough of that - don't want you getting too excited."   
   
Sam whined in objection, his body adjusting to the abrupt emptiness. Gene's hand returned, his fingers gently probing against Sam's entrance, and Sam realised he could feel wetness on the back of his thighs.  
   
"That's my spunk running out of you. Bet you're used to that, though. Having some bloke's come trickling down the back of your legs. Filthy tart."  
   
Sam own cock twitched strongly at the image and he sucked harder, picking up speed.  
   
"Oh, yes," Gene gasped out. "You really are a good little cock-sucker, aren't you."  
   
Sam felt Gene's fingers trace along his perineum to his balls, squeezing them gently.  
   
"Bet you swallow, filthy slut like you. Probably like the taste."  
   
Sam groaned wantonly around the cock in his mouth and Gene's grip on his balls tightened for a moment, stopping just before it really became painful. A shudder ran through Sam and he had to concentrate fiercely to keep his rhythm steady.  
   
Gene's hips jerked and Sam could tell he was fighting the urge to thrust. He opened his throat and took Gene particularly deep, fighting the constriction of his collar. Then the hand on his neck jerked the collar back with almost painful force. "That's enough!"   
   
Sam pulled back, letting Gene's cock slip from his mouth, eyes wide and struggling to catch his breath. Gene's hand found his face, and his thumb stroked across his lips.  
   
"Bloody gorgeous mouth you've got, tart. All wet and swollen from sucking my cock. Just how I like to see it."  
   
Sam sucked Gene's thumb into his mouth, his eyes fluttering closed. He heard Gene's breath hitch as he sucked slowly and languorously. Sam opened his eyes to give Gene a hot, sultry look, running his tongue slowly over his lower lip as Gene pulled his thumb from Sam's mouth.   
   
Gene gave him a lecherous grin and pulled him in by his collar for a slow, deep kiss and Sam pressed closer, rubbing his cock against Gene's hip. Gene shifted, tugging on the handcuffs to hold him off and Sam whined in frustration.  
   
"Please fuck me," he panted.  
   
Gene grinned. "Maybe you should be paying me."  
   
Sam shot him a sharp, amused glance before lowering his eyes.   
   
"Please, Mr. Hunt. I promise I'll show you a good time." He tilted his head to one side, doing his best to look seductive. "I really want your cock in me. Please."  
   
"Demanding little tart. All right; save the begging for later. Do you need any more slick stuff?"  
   
Sam shook his head.  
   
"Then I think its time for you to ride my cock, don't you?"  
   
Sam couldn't hide a grin as he swung one leg over Gene's hips, but he gave a startled yelp as Gene smacked him sharply on the arse.   
   
"Oi, little whore! You're being paid for this so you'd better be taking your job seriously."  
   
Sam swallowed back a retort, and held his balance as Gene guided his cock to nudge against Sam's entrance. Then they paused, Gene's hands gripping his hips.   
   
They looked at each other.   
   
And Gene pulled him firmly down.  
   
Sam threw back his head with a loud groan.  
   
"That's more like it." Gene's eyes ran the length of Sam's taut, flushed body. "And if you are a _very_ good boy and do a good job of fucking yourself on my cock I might even let you come this time."  
   
Sam braced himself and began to slide up and down Gene's shaft, lifting himself up and letting gravity and his own body weight pull him back down. Gene gave his buttock an encouraging slap.  
   
"Come on, tart, earn your money."  
   
It was awkward at first with his hands cuffed behind him, but Sam got into a rhythm, his eyes falling closed as he focussed on the sensation of his movements, skin sliding against skin, and the smell of sex and sweat strong in the air.   
   
"Oh, you feel _sooo_ good in me…" Sam murmured.  
   
He felt Gene's hands slide around to his chest, fingernails scratching against his nipples, the sensation shooting straight to his groin. He arched his back, giving a low wanton moan of encouragement.  
   
"You like that, don't you. Moaning like a bitch in heat again." Fingers pinched his nipples, the sharp spike of pain offsetting the build-up of pleasure.  
   
"I love your cock…love having it inside me," Sam panted. He raised and lowered himself, his thighs flexing under the strain, speeding up a little, Gene rocking up into him as he sank down. He gave a little cry as Gene brushed his prostate. He wasn't sure how long Gene wanted to go on, but he had been told not to come until Gene said so, so he had to try to pace this right.   
   
But then he felt a hand on his cock and he cried out, opening his eyes to lock gazes with Gene. He kept moving but his rhythm faltered when Gene began to stroke him, thrusting harder up into Sam, hitting his prostate directly.  
   
"Do you want to come?"  
   
"God, yes," Sam gasped out.  
   
"Beg for it, you prossie."  
   
"Please…"  
   
"Please what?"  
   
"I want to come…_please"_

   
"Are you sure?"  
 

_"_Yes, dammit!_ Please make me come!_"  
   
Gene's hand stroked him expertly, the grip and speed just right and Sam yelled as he came, hot fluid pumping out of him in ribbons, feeling as though he was grounded only by Gene, in him and around him. He curled up, muscles clenching, still coming, the streams spooling from him as Gene's hand milked him dry.   
   
He collapsed forward, finally spent, his forehead hitting Gene's chest. He shuddered as Gene slid out of him and eased him onto his side. A firm but gentle hand stroked his belly, coaxing him to uncurl and roll onto his back.  
   
Still breathless, Sam became aware that his legs were being spread and lifted, but before he fully registered the movement Gene was in him again.  
   
"Still need to get my money's worth." Gene growled out.  
   
Sam lay there dazed, his muscles twitching uncontrollably and his hands trapped uncomfortably behind him; and all he could do was look up at Gene, his hair in complete disarray, looking hot and flushed and utterly gorgeous. Gene pulled out, shifted Sam's legs to hold him behind the knees, taking some of the pressure off Sam's arms, then shoved into him again.  
   
"You're such a filthy little boy. No wonder you went on the game. Just made for fucking, aren't you?"  
   
Sam nodded weakly, gasping for breath.   
   
Gene gave another thrust.  
   
"You bloody love it…"  
   
Gene changed pace, his movements becoming shallow, falling just short of contact with Sam's prostate.  
   
"Bet you'd like a cock in your mouth right now, too, wouldn't you?"  
   
"Yes!" Sam gasped.  
   
"Little cocksucker. Should have heard yourself moaning…"  
   
Doing his best to ignore the awkward position, Sam flexed upwards, trying to take Gene deeper, but Gene kept it shallow, slowing his pace further.  
   
Gene grinned down at him. "Cheap prossie. But a bloody good one."  
   
Sam let out a frustrated moan.  
   
"Think I'll keep you," Gene panted.  
   
"…yes, please…" Sam whimpered, writhing, relishing the friction on his cock which was doing its best to harden again.  
   
"You still have to earn your keep on your back….but only with me." Gene punctuated his words with a thrust of his hips.  
   
"…oh, God _yes_…"   
   
"No more running around like a bitch in heat--"   
   
"…_please, yes_…"  
   
 "--bending over for any bloke who gives you the price of a pint."  
   
Sam cried out, twisting under Gene in an attempt to angle him onto his prostate, but Gene held him still.  
   
"The only come I want to see trickling down your legs from now on is mine, do you understand me?"  
   
Sam nodded, gasping for breath in his restricted position.   
   
"You're _my_ little tart."  
   
"Yes! Yes, _yours_…" Sam croaked, his mouth dry, suddenly aware of the collar around his neck. "Yes, please. _Please_, Gene…."  
   
At that, Gene hoisted Sam's legs higher, resting them over his shoulders, and drove into him with a growl. Gene sped up, fucking him hard and rough, angled to hit Sam's prostate with each deep thrust.  
   
They were both breathless and gasping, Sam almost delirious at the heightened sensations from his already over-stimulated body. He felt Gene shift again, his arms sliding under Sam to hook over his shoulders and pull him hard onto Gene's cock, impaling him to the core.   
   
With a roar Gene started to come, holding Sam in a tight grip as he spent himself long and hard. Sam could feel Gene's cock pulsing, flooding him; and his muscles clenched around him as he came for the second time, his orgasm dry and intense.  
   
Sam was shaking with the aftershocks as Gene eased his legs down and rolled off him. He was vaguely aware of Gene fumbling about, then felt himself being pushed onto his side as Gene unlocked the cuffs and gently rubbed some feeling back into his numb hands.  
   
"Christ on a bike," Sam wheezed.  
   
"You all right?" Gene asked, hoarsely.  
   
"Bloody brilliant. You?"  
   
"Fucking fantastic."   
   
Gene pressed a brief kiss to his shoulder then they flopped down side by side, neither of them speaking for a moment as they got their breath back.  
   
"You were bloody convincing," Sam said, finally.  
   
"So were you, Sammy-boy." Gene gave him a sideways look. "There's nothing in your past you want to tell me about, is there?"  
   
Sam laughed. "No. Apart from bar work. And, a bit of, um, dancing. Back in Hyde."  
   
Gene raised an eyebrow "Why do I get the feeling you aren't talking about afternoon tea dances with nice little old ladies?"  
   
Sam just grinned. Summoning his energy, he stretched carefully then heaved himself out of bed, giving Gene's knee a friendly pat on the way, and headed into the bathroom on wobbly legs. A few minutes later he emerged somewhat cleaner and steadier and returned to bed, carrying a damp towel which he dropped unceremoniously on Gene's middle.  
   
Gene flinched and opened his eyes. He cleaned himself up a bit, glancing up to watch Sam removing the collar.  
   
"Should I ask where you bought that stuff?"  
   
"It was some dodgy place over the other side of town. But don't worry: I wore a disguise."  
   
Sam's grin widened as Gene snapped his head around to look at him. "Don't tell me that's why you borrowed my coat and sunglasses at dinnertime…? You sneaky little bastard!"  
   
Sam laughed and dodged a flick of the towel.    
   
Too exhausted to wrestle about, they settled back into bed, lying close together.  
   
"The handcuffs were inspired," Sam commented.  
   
"I thought so." Gene replied smugly, sliding an arm around Sam.  
   
"Although I'm going to have to wear long sleeves tomorrow."  
   
"Sorry 'bout that," said Gene, sounding nothing of the sort. "So, did that live up to your fantasy, then?"  
   
"God, yes." Sam said with heartfelt conviction.  
   
"And no sarky comments about my acting abilities?"  
   
"None whatsoever, Gene. I'm looking forward to seeing your _Hamlet_."  
   
Gene huffed out a laugh. "Bet you are, dirty boy. Anyway, this was your choice tonight, so its my turn next."  
   
"Mmm." Sam rolled onto his side, sliding an arm and a leg over Gene. He nuzzled his neck. "Do you have any ideas?"  
   
Gene stroked a gentle hand along Sam's thigh. "Now that you mention it, there is one thing which comes to mind…"  
   
"Mmhm?"  
   
"Well, I've got this fantasy of you as a rent-boy…"  
   
Sam started to laugh.

 

   
END


End file.
